Lance Hunter
Lance Hunter is a mercenary who worked with Coulson's Team and joined S.H.I.E.L.D. Biography Early Life Lance Hunter is a former SAS operative known for operations in Sierra Leone and Basra; However, Hunter left the SAS for a woman, his (current) ex-wife Bobbi Morse. Some time later, he served among a group of mercenaries working for S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent, Isabelle Hartley. To his surprise, Morse had recommended him to Phil Coulson when Coulson was looking for new S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Shadows" Lance Hunter is one of the mercenaries working with S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Isabelle Hartley, currently employed by Director Coulson of the newly reformed S.H.I.E.L.D. One of the many missions Hartley's team worked on for Coulson included buying intelligence on a Level 10 asset, the Obelisk, from a former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, but the mission went bad when they were attacked by the superpowered HYDRA assassin Carl Creel. Later, Hartley's team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents infiltrated an army base to retrieve the Obelisk and keep is out of HYDRA's hands. Hartley found the Obelisk, but was soon after attacked by Creel. She tried to use the Obelisk against him, but the moment she grabbed the device it painfully paralyzed her hand to keep her from letting it go. Hunter and the rest of the team were able to scare off Creel. They then came under fire from the army, but Hunter wanted to abort the mission to treat Hartley's hand. Although Coulson ordered them to continue the mission as planned, Hartley's team left anyway. As they drove away, Hunter amputated Hartley's hand. Creel then appeared in the middle of the street, absorbed the asphalt in the road into his body, and caused the car to crash and flip over. Although Hunter survived the crash, Hartley and their driver were killed instantly. Hunter could only helplessly watch on as Creel absorbed the rubber in the car's tires into his hand and make off with the Obelisk. "Heavy is the Head" Agent May soon came across the flipped car and found Hunter was the only one still alive. Hunter refused her help, and told her to continue after Creel. May left him a tool to cut himself out of the car and hurried off after Creel and the Obelisk. Hunter used the tool to get out of the car, but was almost immediately taken into military custody. The army left Hunter alone in the middle of a field, but a helicopter carrying Brigadier General Talbot soon picked him up. Talbot informed the mercenary that he wanted Coulson's location, and that he knew a senator with "deep pockets" who could give Hunter anything he wanted. Hunter agreed to give up Coulson in exchange for $2 million and a proper burial for Hartley. Talbot agreed to Hunter's terms and let him go. After losing his tail, Hunter returned to the Playground, where he told Coulson about his deal with Talbot and asked for his, Hartley's and Idaho's pay. Hunter later took part in the mission to prevent Creel from handing off the Obelisk to his Hydra superiors alongside May, Skye, and Trip, but Hunter betrayed the rest of the team so he could personally exact his revenge on Creel. Using Trip's sniper rifle, Hunter fired a shot at Creel's head at a short distance. Creel's contact ran away while Creel turned his body into metal to deflect the bullet. Creel chased Hunter into a nearby store and quickly overpowered him. Just as Creel was about to kill him, Coulson sneaked up behind him to place a device Fitz and Mack created to counter Creel's abilities. After the mission, Hunter watched the funeral Hartley was promised from a distance. "Making Friends and Influencing People" ''To be added "Face My Enemy" To be added "A Hen in the Wolf House" To be added "A Fractured House" To be added "The Writing on the Wall" To be added "The Things We Bury" To be added "...Ye Who Enter Here" To be added "What They Become" To be added "Aftershocks" To be added "Who You Really Are" To be added "One of Us" To be added "Love in the Time of HYDRA" To be added "One Door Closes" To be added "Afterlife" To be added "Melinda" To be added "The Frenemy of My Enemy" To be added "The Dirty Half Dozen" To be added "Scars" To be added "S.O.S. Part One" To be added "S.O.S. Part Two" To be added "Laws of Nature" To be added "Purpose in the Machine" To be added "A Wanted (Inhu)man" To be added "Devils You Know" To be added "4,722 Hours" To be added "Among Us Hide..." To be added "Chaos Theory" To be added "Many Heads, One Tale" To be added "Closure" To be added "Maveth" To be added "Bouncing Back" To be added "The Inside Man" To be added "Parting Shot" To be added "Rewind" To be added ''Most Wanted ''To be added Character traits To be added Relationships *Phil Coulson - S.H.I.E.L.D. superior. *Leo Fitz - Ally. *Jemma Simmons - Ally. *Antoine Triplett - Ally. *Skye - Ally. *Melinda May - Ally. *Isabelle Hartley - Ally and close friend. *Idaho - Ally. *Alphonso Mackenzie - Ally. *Billy Koenig - Ally. *Glenn Talbot - Tenuous ally. *Carl Creel - Enemy. *Bobbi Morse - Ally and ex-wife. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 TV series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' - Nick Blood ***Season 2 ****"Shadows" (First appearance) ****"Heavy is the Head" ****"Making Friends and Influencing People" ****"Face My Enemy ****"A Hen in the Wolf House" ****"A Fractured House" ****"The Writing on the Wall" ****"The Things We Bury" ****"...Ye Who Enter Here" ****"What They Become" ****"Aftershocks" ****"Who You Really Are" ****"One of Us" ****"Love in the Time of HYDRA" ****"One Door Closes" ****"Afterlife" ****"Melinda" ****"The Frenemy of My Enemy" ****"The Dirty Half Dozen" ****"Scars" ****"S.O.S. Part One" ****"S.O.S. Part Two" ***Season 3 ****"Laws of Nature" ****"Purpose in the Machine" ****"A Wanted (Inhu)man" ****"Devils You Know" ****"4,722 Hours" ****"Among Us Hide..." ****"Chaos Theory" ****"Many Heads, One Tale" ****"Closure" ****"Maveth" ****"Bouncing Back" ****"The Inside Man" ****"Parting Shot" ****"Watchdogs" (Mentioned only) ****"The Singularity" (Mentioned only) ****"Failed Experiments" (Mentioned only) ***Season 4 ****"Hot Potato Soup" (Mentioned only) **''Most Wanted'' - Nick Blood Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *In the comics, Lance is the director of S.T.R.I.K.E.. Gallery ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' Lance Hunter.png HunterSeason2.jpg|Season 2 Promotional Image Lance Hunter.jpg|Season 3 Promotional Image HunterS3.jpg|Season 3 Promotional Image "Bouncing Back" AoSHIELD-3-11-16.jpg AoSHIELD-3-11-27.jpg "The Inside Man" Agents of SHIELD S03E12 Inside Man 01.jpg Agents of SHIELD S03E12 Inside Man 03.jpg Agents of SHIELD S03E12 Inside Man 04.jpg Agents of SHIELD S03E12 Inside Man 05.jpg Agents of SHIELD S03E12 Inside Man 06.jpg Agents of SHIELD S03E12 Inside Man 10.jpg "Parting Shot" Parting Shot 8.jpg References (Earth-616)| }}https://community.fandom.com/wiki/c:marvel//community.wikia.com/wiki/c:marvel Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters Category:Most Wanted characters Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Category:Husbands Category:Heroes Category:Earth-199999